Sam Keating
|Age = 50's (Deceased)|Alias = Mr Darcy|Relationships = Unnamed Ex-Wife Annalise Keating - Widow Bonnie Winterbottom - Kissed}} '''Samuel "Sam" Keating' was a recurring character on How to Get Away with Murder, he was a professor of psychology and the husband of Annalise Keating for over 20 years until his death. Sam was involved in a sexual relationship with Lila Stangard that eventually lead to his death. Biography 'Season 1' Sam was introduced in the show as Annalise's husband, a professor at Middleton. He tells them that they should not doubt his knowledge just because he doesn't teach law. Death }} At her house, Annalise is packing Sam's things. She tells him that he is stupid as he told Bonnie that he got Lila pregnant and Bonnie would tell Annalise everything he said. Annalise walks down the stairs with a suitcase full of Sam's things and throws it out the door. Sam tells her to stop for a second but just Annalise tells him to get out of the house. Sam begins to beg for her not to give up on him. She tells him that she already has. Sam is still not moving so Annalise threatens to call 911. He walks over to her and angrily snatches the phone out of her hands and throws it at the wall. Sam tells Annalise that he is not a violent man but she tells him that everyone can be violent given the chance. Sam continues to deny that he is a violent man. Moving to the kitchen, the two stand on opposite sides. Sam claims to still be the man she married. Annalise thinks otherwise. Sam tells Annalise that she is some scared little girl who pretends to be strong but who is really just weak and selfish. She claims to have done everything that she could to protect him. Annalise comes clean about screwing Nate. She taunts him by telling him everything they have done together. As Sam walks away, she continues to tell him things that they do together and that the only reason she was able to stand Sam having sex with her was that she used to think of Nate. He grabs her by the neck and pins her to the wall and says that he used to think of Lila when they were together. Annalise asks him is he did kill her. Sam releases his grip on her neck and tells her that she is a monster. Sam asks her if she wants the truth and tells her that she's nothing but a piece of ass, that was what he saw when he fist talked to her because he knew that she would go for him and that's all she's really good for. Annalise tells him that they are finally speaking the truth to each other and walks out, gets into her car and drives away. }} Sam is drinking shot after shot in the kitchen when Michaela comes in looking for Annalise. He tells her that she isn't there. Michaela asks if he has any idea when she will be back. He says no and tells her that she should go. Michaela is persistent and offers to stay until she gets back as she really needs to turn the trophy in to get out of her exam. She walks over and sits on the couch. Sam tells her to leave it on her desk but Michaela tells him that its a bit more complicated than that. Michaela sees Rebecca sneaking in the house. She stops and Sam looks at her. Sam asks then what that are doing and thinks there's a connection with them both. Michaela denys it and says that she is just there to hand in the trophy and asks if something is wrong. Rebecca tells her to call Wes and runs up the stairs. Sam chases after her. She gets to a bedroom and locks the door. Michaela calls Wes, who is still in the car with the others. She tells him that there's something going on between Rebecca and Sam. Wes asks if Annalise is there but Michaela says no. She tells Wes that Rebecca has locked herself in Annalise's bedroom. Wes tells her that Sam killed Lila and Rebecca is trying to prove it. Michaela is confused and asks him to say it again. Wes tells her that she can't leave them alone and to tell him what is happening. Michaela tells him that Sam is just screaming through the door. In Annalise's room, Rebecca has a laptop and is downloading some files. Sam breaks down the door. Michaela freaks out and tells them that they need to get there now. Rebecca retreats to the bathroom wit the laptop and again locks the door. }} Michaela is trying to calm Sam down but he is not backing down. He tells Rebecca that if she doesn't come out, he's coming in. Rebecca is still waiting for all of the files to download. Wes, Connor and Laurel arrive in the room and tell him to stop. Sam tells them all to get out of his house. Wes tells him that once he has let Rebecca go, they will leave. Sam informs then that she took his laptop and asks them what she is trying to get. Wes tells him to calm down again and he backs away from the door. Wes walks up to it and tells Rebecca that she can come out. She tells him to give her a second. She then opens the door. Sam asks her what she did. Rebecca claims to have done nothing and that she didnt find anything. Wes tells Sam that they will leave now. Sam tells them to go as he is not going to do anything. Wes and Rebecca walk to the door when they are tackled to the floor. Sam tries to reach for the memory stick and grabs it. Wes tries to stop him but Sam hits him in the face. Wes has him pinned down and gets Laurel to get the stick off of Sam. Sam breaks free and they all run out of the bedroom door. He comes at Michaela so he pushes him over the landing. He falls onto the ground floor. Everyone stares at the body. When everyone starts panicking about Sam's "dead" body, Sam takes advantage and strangles Rebecca. Michaela freaks out and tells everyone to do something and to get him off of her. Wes grabs the Trophy and hits Sam round the head with it. Blood splatters everywhere. Sam falls to the ground, dead. Rebecca's face is covered in blood. After a lot of contemplation, Sam's body was burned in the woods and broken into pieces and then thrown into the garbage bin. However, not long later, pieces of his body were found in the dump. Appearances Note: "*" denotes archive footage. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 102 18.png Promo 102 21.png Promo 102 22.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 Characters